


Star Wars Discord Prompts

by kelex



Series: Discord Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Star Wars flavored prompts from my Discord server(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Gasping 

The air was thick with humidity and smoke. It was a heavy air, almost suffocating to breathe in through the mask. It weighted down his chest as he fought to draw in mechanically assisted breaths, struggling to find some semblance of calm in the maelstrom of fire and lava. His mind was racing, panicked at the thought of strangulation inside the suit. Leather creaked as his fingers fisted helplessly.

The mask was suddenly lifted, and cool, dry, recycled air rushed over too-pale skin. In the instant of unmasking, Anakin had gone from Mustafar to the Death Star in a single gasping breath. "Now, go, my son. Leave me."


	2. Prompt: Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Passion

Passion is the driving force. Passion for life, taking every chance to swindle every crook that comes along with a pocket full of credits. Passion for friendship, a life debt that has led to the most important friendship in his life. Passion for the Princess, of course, and this is the hot kind that licks fire through your veins and makes you shiver when she's near you. The kind that jumps into a full-fledged conflagration when she kisses you and leaves you quivering and even more crazed than you were before. The kind of thing that makes an honest man out of the galaxy's best smuggler, for example.


End file.
